Fine
Fine (ファイン; Fain) is the main protagonist of Fushgiboshi no Futagohime and one of the twin princesses of the Sunny Kingdom along with her sister, Rein. She is known as one of "the most unprincess-like princess since the beginning of the Mysterious Star". Appearance Fine's appearance is mostly inherited from her mother, Elsa. She is a cute girl with bright red eyes and reddish fluffy hair. Her hair is usually tied up in loose pigtails with gold rings. Fine's usual outfit consists of a red hat, a cherry blossom coat, a short red skirt, white stockings, and a pair of pink boots. Characteristics Fine is a warm-hearted girl and cares deeply for her friends and family and later Shade. She is very cheerful and optimistic. Another quality of hers is her talent in athletics, dancing being her only weakness in it. Fine is also very gluttonous - the first thing she thinks about when she goes to parties is usually food. Unlike her sister, she is scared easily, especially by ghosts. Fine doesn't mind losing the Princess Parties so long as she can make those around her proud. Although Fine is similar in some aspects she does have differences between her anime and manga counterparts. Anime Characteristics She was the first one to open up to Eclipse/Shade, believing that he was "not a bad guy". She and Shade are the only ones who can understand Milky when she speaks. Poomo claims that this is probably because they both love to eat. Manga Characteristics Fine seems to be a bit more sensitive than her anime counterpart. When the Sky Dragon was lashing out and Bright said he may need to mobilize the Jewelry Kingdom army Fine spoke out and cried, saying that the dragon was only like this because it was suffering. At the time, she was the only one who noticed its suffering. Sometimes she becomes scared to the point that she's unable to do anything, however, she can shake out of it pretty quickly if Rein is endangering herself, showing how much she cares for her sister. Although she was scared, when she noticed Rein jump off of the Jewelry Airship and Poomo told her that Rein was in danger of her magic wearing off, she tried to jump off herself to save her sister. Fine also refers to Rein as her "better half" in the manga, showing just how much she respects and loves her sister. Plot Receiving Prominence (Anime) Fine, along with her twin sister, Rein, are known as "the most unprincess-like princesses since the beginning of the Mysterious Star". They are first seen looking at the other kingdoms' airships as they land for the first Princess Party. Suddenly, a princess named Lione hops out of the Flame Kingdom's airship on a parachute and escapes into the Sunny Kingdom. Fine and Rein chase after her, and they all collide as she lands. After introducing each other, Lione explains how she is afraid of being in public and if she dances, she's sure to stumble and humiliate herself. Fine and Rein then encourage her to dance and Lione starts to feel better. When Lione leaves, Fine and Rein then experience a bright light and an elevator appears. Rein walks towards it dragging Fine along. Fine and Rein end up in a field of light and find a ghost that introduces herself as Princess Grace, a princess who sacrificed her life to save the Sunny Kingdom when it's light was going to disappear. She explains that she let them into the center of the Blessing of the Sun to explain that the light is going to disappear within a year once again and asks Fine and Rein to save it. However, because they aren't capable of doing it yet, Princess Grace gives them a trial they need to help as many people as they can in the Mysterious Star with the help of Poomo using Prominence. When the Princess Party begins, Prince Bright offers to dance with the princesses. But, Fine refuses and Rein dances with him instead. However, when it's Lione's turn, all the lights powered by the Blessing of the Sun loses it's light and Lione becomes depressed with all the negativity. Fine and Rein uses this chance to use the power of the Prominence which changes their hairstyle and attire into a form of a princess. They use this power to shine a bright light on Lione and she accepts Bright's offer to dance. Without making any mistakes, Lione manages to be the Best Princess earning the title of the Best Smiling Princess. However, misfortune comes Fine's way when Milky eats all the cake that was waiting for Fine, giving her a new rival. Receiving Prominence (Manga) Fine is first seen when she's calling to Rein to hurry up as the Sunny Kingdom's Party is about to begin. The two decide to go pick flowers to greet their arriving guests when Fine notices that the flowers are looking droopy. The two dwell on it for a moment before rushing to climb to the castle's roof. As the airships arrive Fine and Rein throw their flowers in the air and welcome their guests. As the two congratulate each other on a job well done, they slip and fall off the roof! Rein gives a quiet plea for someone to rescue them and Princess Grace does. She speaks to them and tells them how the Blessing of the Sun is weakening. Grace bestows upon them the Power of Prominence and asks them to use Prominence to help save the Blessing. Fine wakes up to see that they're on the ground and worriedly shakes Rein awake. As the two hug, relieved they're both okay, they think back to what happened. The two hold each other's hands as they come to terms with the fact that their hero, Princess Grace, asked them to protect the Blessing. Love Life Anime In episode 13, Fine realized that her heart beat quickens when she was with Eclipse. She also got rather upset when Eclipse glared at her for all the troubles she caused. Although, she seemed confused as to why, not fully realizing she began to develop a crush on him. In this same episode, it is also made perfectly clear that Prince Bright has feelings for Fine. In the first season finale, Shade asks Fine to dance which she happily accepts, showing that his feelings have shifted to her. Manga In the manga, Fine falls for Eclipse at first sight in the first chapter, blushing and feeling her heart skip a beat when she turned to look at him. She also seemed a little down once she realized that Eclipse had left. During the second chapter, Bright blushes while he holds her hands and tells her that he would protect her. She seems a little shocked by this, but it became clear that Bright had begun to develop feelings for Fine. After she and Rein save the Sky Dragon, when Eclipse tries to leave Fine stops him, thanks him for saving Rein, and asks for his name. Eclipse hesitates before telling her and then leaves. When Rein calls him a weirdo Fine says he's a good guy, weird or not. Fine then repeats his name and blushes. Character Connections Princess Rein: Rein is Fine's twin sister and a princess of the Sunny Kingdom! Both of them are trying to save the Mysterious Star and its inhabitants with the power of Prominence. Fine cares deeply for her sister, going so far as to refer to Rein as her "better half" in the manga. Prince Shade:Prince Shade is Fine's main love interest in the anime. Fine was the first person to open up to Shade while he was still pretending to be Eclipse believing that he was not a bad guy and slowly develop feelings for him. By the end of the first season finale Shade returns Fine's feelings and they are still together in next season. In the manga Fine fell in love with him at first sight. However, her feelings remain unrequited as Shade continues to pursue Rein. Prince Bright: Bright is in love with Fine in the first season of anime and in the manga. He always tries to please her and is very excited to see Fine each time they happened to run into each other. However, by the finale of the first season his feelings for Fine fade as they shift to Rein. When she becomes scared in the manga Bright is quick to offer his protection to her.In the manga, he continues to hold feelings for Fine, but it remains more ambiguous if Fine ever returns them or not. Trivia * Fine and Shade are the only ones who can understand what Milky says when she's speaking. * Fine, Rein and Bright are the ones who can use the Fortulet. * Fine was the first one to suspect that Prince Shade and Eclipse were the same person in the anime. * In the manga Fine has orange hair and eyes instead of red. Her hair changes to a shade of reddish pink when transformed with Prominence. * In Birthday's original concept some info about Fine they gave says that she is eight years old, her height is 117 cm, her favorite color is pink, and her hobby is eating "anything delicious". * Fine (unlike her sister) really hates ghosts and scary things. * In the manga, Fine and Rein win the final Princess party, unlike in the anime where they don't win any at all. Gallery Artwork= La.jpg|Fine at the bottom row, second to the right. 파인1.png 파인2.png 파인3.png 파인5.png 파인4.png fine1.png fine2.png FineProfile.jpg|Fine's Royal Wonder Academy uniform. FineProfileB.jpg|Fine's princess outfit. fine8.png fine9.png fine10.png fine11.png fine12.png 파파.PNG 파.PNG 먹는파인.PNG|fine chan 반짝이는 파인.gif|universal fine 파라리라.gif|universal pararira 그랜드 파인.gif|grand fine 파라리라2.gif|grand pararira |-| Fanart= FineArt|Fine on the left. FineArt02|Fine with her family. FineArt03|Fine on the right with Rein. FineArt04.jpg|Princess Fine. FineArt05.jpg|Fine in her normal outfit. FUSHIG~4.JPG|Fine at the top right with all the princesses. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sunny Kingdom Category:Princesses